Attack the block - Pest and OC
by ATBfan12
Summary: This is my story about my OC Stormie-Leigh. I ship her with Pest. She has been part of the gang for ages. Also she is Jeromes cousin.
1. The mugging

Pest/OC

-OC details-

Name- Stormie-Leigh

Age- 16

Hair- Long light brown

Eyes- Hazel

Skin-Light brown

I looked around and pulled my hood over my head as I noticed the boys walking towards me. I'm the only girl in the gang, mainly because me and Pest grew up together, the boys really trust me. They know I'm no snitch. I placed my hands in my pockets as the boys came up to me. A wide smile spread across my face as Pest put a arm around my shoulders. I've had a crush on him for ages, not that anyone knows.

"Whagwan Normie!" He grinned, I laughed as he used his nickname for me. He had given me that nickname ages ago when he tried to say my name while drunk and since then, it kind of stuck.

"Nothing much, what about you?" I grinned again as the rest of the gang greeted me. There was Moses who was tall and looked much older then he was, then there was Dennis, the lady killer he was always after the girls and Jerome, the smart one who always had a plan then finally, Biggz, the youngest of the gang, we were always looking out for him.

"Bored as fuck, like always." Pest let out a fake yawn and put his hands into his pockets.

"We need something to do." Biggz whined, shuffling on the spot.

Moses noticed a young woman up ahead and I noticed him bite his lip before looking to pest. "Fancy some fun?" He smirked and pulled up his scarf to cover his mouth and nose.

"I know what your thinking." Pest smirked and copied Moses' actions.

I'm used to the boys mugging people and robbing from shops, so naturally I copied the boys and covered my mouth and nose with my own scarf and followed Pest and Jerome up the road. We walked up behind the young woman then followed her as she walked towards Biggz, Moses and Dennis. Pest sniggered and we criss-crossed in front of her as she reached Mosses. I stood on Moses' left and pest stood on his right. Jerome, Biggz and Dennis behind us. The lady looked scared, which made me chuckle.

"Gimme the phone! Gimme the phone!" He demanded, she rumbled around in her handbag before taking out her phone and handed it to him.

"Givmme the purse! the money! Give it to me!" He demanded louder, she fumbled around, this made Moses even more irritated.

"Don't fuck about!" He snapped at her, snatching the bag out of her hands and threw back to Dennis. I looked back to Dennis, he was smirking widely and started to go through the bag.

The lady looked up at Moses with puppy dog eyes, Pest rolled his eyes and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. He clearly didn't like her. I held onto his hand before he could hit her across the face again. "Clam down hun." I whispered softly to him and he sighed quietly.

The woman held up her hands "Look..leave me a-" but Moses cut her off.

"Give me the ring!" He snapped angrily as a red hand mark showed up on her face. I didn't realise pest had hit her that hard,

"But It's not worth anything.." She protested, but Moses was having none of it. He pulled out his flick blade so she could see. "Going to get merked innit." He scoffed, smirking evily. I knew the blade was for show and to get it over with quickly. I knew Moses, he wouldn't stab anyone over a little piece of flipping jewellery.

"Hurry up before the feds come!" Biggz said, nervously shuffling on the spot.

"Fuck the feds man" I rolled my eyes then I realised I was squeezing pest's hand very tightly. I blushed and loosened my grip. Moses had pushed the woman over and was sitting on the ground, holing up her ring. "Take it!" She snapped then pest snatched it out her hand, looking at it before putting it in his pocket, That's when I noticed.

A giant, glowing white ball of light, heading straight for us.

"Fuck!" I shouted, pointing up to the ball of light, everyone except the woman looked up and all of us scattered just as it crashed into the silver car we were next to, sending Glass flying everywhere like rain. As I ran, Pest ran into me, we fell down and he landed on top of me, hitting my head off the sidewalk.

"Waaays, you okay?" Pest asked. I looked up at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach, he was still on top of me, I didn't want to get up but I had to. I made my self sit up, pulling my scarf down to reveal my mouth and nose.

"Uh..yeah..fine." I stood up as he did.

"Yo fam! She's ducking!" Biggz called out, jumping up and down as the woman ran away.

"Fam! She's ghosting!" Pest called out, glaring at her as she ran around the corner.

Moses growled angrily and pulled down his scarf. "Allow it!" He demanded, and the boys shut up and turned to focus on the car. I stood there, looking down the street.

I turned around and looked at the boys in front of me. Jerome stood looking at the car in absolute shock. "Someone's bombing us blud." He said, sounding quite excited.

"Nah man, just a firework init." Dennis shrugged, sighing at the car.

"Some big firework bruv." Pest snapped, sounding angry for some unknown reason. Dennis glared at pest and nudged him roughly and he stumbled sideways into me.

"Watch it guys." I rolled my eyes at them and walked over to Moses, rubbing my arm. "Nice whip, well was a nice whip." I told him, watching him closely.

"Yeah yeah, Could be some bare valuables in there." He replied to me, then he checked the car door but it was locked, so he leaned in through the broken window. He fumbled around for a minute before opening the glove box he jumped back, causing all of us to as well. "Shit!" He growled. "There's some fucking thing in there!" He snapped as something jumped out the car window, knocking him down to the ground.

The gorilla like thing slashed his face, causing Moses to pull out his knife and stab the thing in the gut, causing it to shriek, before it ran off, and up the hill.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked nervously and tried to help Moses up but he pushed me away.

"It looked like some orangutan type thing bruv, I'm not even lying!" Jerome grinned, excitedly.

"Its breezing mate!" Pest laughed.

"It looked like some Dobby the house elf thing man!" I added to Pests sentence.

"Moses got shanked by a Dobby." Dennis smirked, we all laughed slightly, but Moses was not amused at all.

"I'm chasing that down." Moses snapped, sounding very angry. "I'm gonna to fucking kill it." He said, wiping blood off his cheek were the thing at slashed him. "Watch." He nodded, then started to run up the hill, the rest of us followed him.

"We're going for an adventure!" Biggz yelled.

"Round two, bruv, Round Two!" I shouted, walking by Pest's side.

"Going to have some fun, bruv!" Jerome shouted. We walked up the hill and followed Moses to the shed and we all stopped just outside of it.

"You got beef, now Moses!" Pest souted to Moses,

"I swear down I'm gonna fuck this thing up!" He exclaimed angrily before turning to Pest. "Oi, Pest, you still got them bangers?" He asked him, this made Pest smiled happily. It was Guy Fawkes night, of course he had bangers with him.

"Yeah." Pest nodded and got the bangers out his backpack. I stood there with Jerome and I shivered. It had become really cold. I pulled my sleeves down and crossed my arms over my chest. Jerome looked at me and pulled me into his chest. Me and Jerome were cousins, he always looked after me. I smiled and hugged him. Pest walked up behind me and took my lighter out of my back pocket and flicked it open, lighting the banger before running into the shed and tossed it in. We all watched as smoke rose out from the shed, followed by loud shrieks of pain. After it stopped Moses turned to us.

"It's mine!" He said, before running into the shed. Seconds later we heard screams. "Hey! BACK ME! BACK ME" Moses shouted, the boys hesitated before running into the shed. I stood outside, waiting for them. The screeching got louder before it suddenly stopped altogether.

"Ewww!" I heard Biggz shout before all of them walked out of the shed. Pest ran out, looking way to excited. He knocked into me and I had to hold onto him to stop him from falling over. Then I looked at the thing in Moses' hand. It was a ugly looking thing.

"That fell from the sky bruv!" I looked at the thing in Moses' hand. "Are you tryna bloody tell me it's raining monkeys?" I exclaimed, with shock in my voice.

"I don't even know what that is." Moses said, sounding a little nervous. I smiled reassuringly at him.

"I ain't even gonna say." Dennis scoffed, looking at the monkey thing.

"You know what that is!" Pest asked, everyone turned to looked at him. He put a arm around my shoulder, then Him and the others took out their phones out and stared to record the thing. "I'll tell you what that is! An alien bruv! From outer space! Believe it! It came to take over the Earth, innit? When it landed in the wrong place, you get me? The wrong place!" Pest shouted proudly and I grinned up at him, even though I didn't believe it was a alien.

"Welcome to London motherfucker!" Dennis spat angrily at it.

"Welcome to the ends, brother!" Biggz giggled childishly.

"This is the block! Nobody fucks with the block, get me?" Pest asked, getting in the things face, obviously showing it who's boss

"The B-L-O-C-K!" The boys all shouted together. I laughed and joined in the chanting.

We started to walk down the street towards the tall block of flats in which we lived. We all looked tired and cold, pest was walking up in front with the 'alien'. I was walking by Moses side with Jerome. Biggz and Dennis behind us.

"Hey! Moses! Were are we going to take dat ting man?" Biggz called out to Moses.

"Take it Ron's man! He watches that National Geographic shit." Pest called back and I nodded, it was true.

"All the man ever does is blaze, water them big buds, and watch the nature channel, he'll identify that thing for real." Pest added. "Let me bell him up." He laughed, and pulled out his phone.

"It was the beast of Brixton! We were crazy kicking that!" Jerome was saying to someone. I turned to look at him when I released he was on the phone to someone.

"No Mum! We're playing football!" Biggs frowned, I turned around and he was also on the phone. "Yes, I had pepperoni pizza" he sighed. "You gave me the money!"He frowned again.

"Ah man, she's a nurse! They don't get paid nothing, fam!" Dennis groaned, he was going through the woman's bag. "Hey, Moses, why you always picking the poor people, man?" He asked. This made me and moses laugh.

We continued to walk up the street when I noticed a gang of girls and I instantly recognised them. It was Tia and her gang. They don't like me and I don't like them. Everyone knows that Tia has a crush on Moses. I know for a fact the Moses fancies her. I find them annoying, too girly for taste. Probably the only girl out of the gang that I liked was Dimples. Me and her live on the same floor and we get a long.

"Moses, what happened to your face?" Tia asked as we came up to the gang. I just stood there with my arms folded across my chest. Pest stood in front of me with the alien.

"An alien that fell from the sky attacked his face! Truth! He stabbed it" Pest smirked, holding the thing up. The girls let out a groan, clearly the thing was too gross for there liking.

"You're funny!" Dimples let out a fake laugh. "Erugh! Seriously cuz, what is it?" She added.

"I'm sorry, I can't even look at that!" Another girl said, I'm not sure what her name is.

"Halloween was last week, ya' know?" Tia asked, raising a eyebrow at pest.

"That ain't real, it's a creation!" Dimples exclaimed.

"Touch if it ain't real then!" Pest snapped at her, shoving the alien towards her.

"You Shove that thing in my face and them fangs are going up in ya tits!" She snapped back. Pest shook his head and laughed.

"It's probably diseased, ya get me." One said, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't want no Chlamydia." Dimples sniggered. This made the girls laugh.

"So, you're telling me that thing fell from the sky?" Tia asked.

"Yeah." Moses replied.

"And did that to your face?" She asked again. He looked at pest for a second. "Yeah." He said.

"So you killed it?" She asked again.

"Yeah." He nodded. Tia looked around at us.

"You're such a bad boy, Moses." She scoffed. Moses and Tia stared at each for a few seconds then Pest turned around and winked at me.

"Fuck! It's alive!" He shouted, lunging at forward at the girls and shook the alien at them, the girls all screamed and ran, causing all of us to laugh at their reaction.


	2. Ron's weed room

As we walked into our apartment area, I noticed two young kids throwing things into a trash bin that was alight. I instantly recognised them as two youngsters who hang around the block. There names were Reginald and Gavin, they always wanted to hang around us. I laughed and nudged Moses, pointing to the kids while shaking my head.

"Oi, Gavin! You pyro!" Moses laughed but the youngster instantly hit back.

"My name ain't Gavin! I'm Mayhem! And he's Props!" The youth snapped angrily, pointing to himself and his friend.

"Props and Mayhem? Seriously?" Pest scoffed.

"Couldn't come up with something better?" I asked as we walked past them. Jerome sighed as they followed after us.

"Wow! What is that?" Reginald asked in awe, noticing the alien Dennis was holding.

"None of your business." Pest laughed at him.

"Where you going? Let us come with you!" Gavin exclaimed, frowning at Moses.

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head. They were way too young to be getting involved with us. They were only about 9 years old or something

"Come on Moses! Let us rolls wiv you! We're bad boys!" Reginald begged Moses, but he just shook his head.

"No Reginald! This is big boy business! You're too tiny!" Jerome exclaimed, trying to make him understand.

"Yeah, get in touch wiv us when you get your first pube!" Pest said, and this made us all chuckled.

"Go suck your Mum!" Reginald spat back at Pest and glared at them.

"Oh, feisty little twat." I chuckled, looking over at pest and he winked at me. Causing me to blush a light pink.

We continued walking and talking, leaving the two behind to cause whatever trouble they managed.

"We could be infected with toxic alien gases, maybe, just maybe we might get super powers?" Pest grinned widely, probably at the thought of super powers. We had been discussing the possible outcomes that could happen to us because we had killed the thing.

"Wild, fam if that does happen." I smiled.

"Not as wild as that." Moses pointed to the alien, we all laughed.

Pest smirked at him. "Trust." He nodded

We dropped our bikes in the lock up, because we'll probably need them later, and continued into the building, Biggz slinged an arm over my shoulder and one over Jerome's. I gave him a dodgy look before pushing his arm off my shoulder while shaking my head, Jerome copied me and rolled his eyes at Biggz. Biggz is the youngest and we are always looking out for him. When we walked in, I noticed a man up ahead, he was on his phone, taking to someone. Not a single one of us recognised him. He didn't look like no one from the block, so the boys decided to mess with him. We like making people uncomfortable, were teenagers and we find it hilarious. We walked up behind him and I swear, he literally jumped out of his skin.

"I already pressed it…Take enough time…" His attempt at acting calm made me and Pest laugh and I shook my head. The elevator ding-ed and we all shouldered past him and into the elevator, Dennis, being the last one, stared at him until he stomped and the guy jumped again. Dennis is a really intimidating person, in my personal opinion.

"Enough, man." Moses laughed and looked at the others. He then nodded and Pest pressed the button. "Express elevator to the penthouse suite." He smiled. I love it when he says that, its my favourite saying for when we take the elevator to Ron's. I don't know why, it just is. The doors closed on the guy, and we stood patiently, waiting for the elevator to reach floor 19. Once there, we walked to Ron's place where Pest pressed the doorbell.

"YO RON!" Pest yelled, looking into the peep hole even though he probably couldn't see anything through it. We got no answer so Pest pressed it a few more times. "YO RON!" He yelled louder this time. I heard noises from the other side and it opened.- - - - -

Moses, Dennis, Jerome, Pest, Biggz and myself were all sat in Ron's flat watching the T.V. while passing round a joint, one of Ron's regulars Brewis sat trying to talk to us while also trying to act cool. We recognised him as the man who was waiting for the elevator down stairs.

I was sat in between between Moses and Pest. Pest leaned sideways against me then he wrapped his arm around ny shoulder before kissing me on the cheek. Then he handed the joint to moses who was sitting next to me. I knew why he was acting like this, its because he was high. I frowned inwards, he was never like this unless he was stoned.

I noticed the guy, named Brewis, staring at me, Pest must of noticed him staring as well.

"Who're you man?" He asked, Brewis looked posh and totally out of place in this drug den.

"Oh" He brushed his hair out of his face. "sup, names Brewis," he extended his fist towards him for him to bump, he left him hanging and this made me laugh.

"Sorry man but seriously, I aint gonna fist bump No stranger! You get me?" he snapped and he looked like he was about to shit his pants but I smiled at him, I felt kind bad.

"Chill out, mate, he's just kinding, I'm Stormie-Leigh" I said and bumped his fist. Brewis smiled happily as I bumped my fist against his. He then turned back to the TV.

"well if you's want my opinion that thing is deffo extra-terrestrial," I said, nodding towards the bathroom.

"Yeah proper ET shit man!" Pest laughed before winking at me.

Dennis leaned forward passing the joint to Pest, "we're getting rich of that, you know, coz we discovered it," he grinned.

"EBay, fam," Pest nodded, taking a drag of the joint.

"Alert the media, exclusive rights to the highest bidder," Biggz added smiling.

"The Sun, fam. The Sun believes anything," Jerome laughed.

"No, no, no, no, no. The Sun'll just dress it up like one of them Page Three girls," Pest shook his head and I giggled.

"You wanna call The Guardian, blud. If it's a proper paper then people will believe," Dennis said.

"True dat," I agreed.

"Nah, tabloids pay more money, bruv," Jerome pointed out.

Biggz frowned, "you can't call the paper. FBI will confiscate it off us."

I laughed at him, shaking my head, "FBI? This is England fam, there ain't no FBI."

Dennis nodded, agreeing with me "yeah, it's Section Six or somethin'."

Jerome pointed in the direction of the bathroom, "we need and expert to verify that thing y'know."

Biggz nodded eagerly, "hey, look in the Yellow pages. Look for them like scientist people who know about all them meteor things."

Dennis laughed whilst smoking the joint Jerome had passed him, "Yellow Pages? Like, what, 'A' for aliens?" He laughed again and we all joined in laughing.

"We need a lawyer, bruv, A manager or something." Jerome pointed out.

"Bell Simon Cowell. Alien's Got Talent," Pest said and we all laughed again.

"Jokes, man, jokes," Brewis laughed trying to join in the banter.

We glared at him like he was an idiot.

He lent forward, "actually, I did this zoology module at uni." He said smoking his own joint, "primatology, mammology, all that shizzle. That thing in there don't belong to no taxon I've ever studied." He pointed towards the bathroom, I literally had no clue what he was talking about. We all looked clueless and lost.

Ron came back through, "you met Brewis then, very reliable customer."

Brewis went to fist bump Dennis,

he said something but I couldn't make out what. We all laughed at him.

Dennis looked positively offended, "hey, move for me blud!" He tutted.

We pissed ourselves laughing even more. Pest fell sideways onto my lap laughing and Moses got up and followed Ron into the kitchen before they both moved to the weed room, taking the alien with them.

We all turned our attention to the T.V. and started watching the National Geographic channel which was featuring some stupid documentary about moths. Pest once again, wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed me again,

Ron reappeared, "oi, Brewis," Ron called him and he got up from his spot in front of the T.V and followed Ron out of the room.

"You alright?" Ron asked us.

"Yes, fam," Biggz laughed.

Moses then arrived back in the living room without the alien a smile on his face, "yo, why you smiling bruv?" Pest asked putting the joint in the ashtray on the coffee table in front of us.

He had a cigarette box in his hand, "hey, what's that, blood?" Dennis asked.

Pest and I sat up, "hey, I bet he got a job," Pest said smiling.

"Eh, is it?" Biggz asked.

"He got recruited, innit," Dennis laughed.

"What's that in your hand bruv?" I asked.

"Hi-Hatz is gonna step you up, man!" Pest said excited and we all jumped up off our chairs to congratulate him.

In our block getting a job to sell drugs for Hi-Hatz was the best chance of making money we got.

Pest punched his arm playfully, "nice one, blud."

He bent down and put the box in one of his socks, he straightened up and looked out the window.

I followed his gaze, "oh shit," I said as I saw huge balls of light fall from the sky.

"Yo, check it," Moses said standing right in front of the window, pest and I came to stand next to him.

"What, bruv?" Dennis asked as the rest of them turned towards the window.

"More," he said simply.

"More what?" Dennis asked again.

"Dem tings," he said almost nervously.

More and more lights fell from the sky, as the rest of the boys stepped forward.

"It's just rockets, innit?" Said Jerome.

"Nah. Rockets go up before they come down, man." Pest said in awe."Dem tings are pure comin' down," I added as Biggz stood behind me, holding my arm.

"They're the same." Moses said.

"Same as what?" Dennis said.

"As what hit that car before, fam." Moses said looking really nervous now.

"Na! More of them nasty little gremlins," Biggz jumped up and down excitedly. You could tell he was the youngest

"It's raining Gollums," Dennis said, sounding nervous.

"Bare creatures." Pest said,I tried not to look nervous but determined instead.

Suddenly one landed in the park close by causing an explosion around it, "shit!" Pest said amazed. Pest grabbed Moses by the shoulder, "hey, that one landed in the park, fam, close!" He pointed, as he also, started to jump up and down.

Ron appeared next to Dennis, Brewis next to me, "oh, lovely fireworks" Ron said and I laughed slightly, shaking my head at his observation.

"Nah, mate, it's an alien invasion!" Dennis corrected him.

Ron snorted, "'course it is."

"Let's get down there, cuz!" Pest said excitedly.

"Let's go fuck 'em up!" Dennis shouted eagerly.

Biggz still jumping up and down said, "I'm killin' them, I'm killin' them straight!"

Pest pulled up my sleeves "ay, let's get tooled up, blud!"

"Come, come!" Moses shouted and we ran for the door.

Moses stood in front of me."you coming too fam?"

I snorted, grinning at him, "you kiddin' me cuz? 'Course I am! Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Bout time there was a bit of action about this place!"

"Ay, somebody call pest control?" Pest shouted as we ran out the door, leaving Ron and Brewis behind.


	3. The park

We all started running down the stairs, well pest jumped most off them. The boys split up but I stayed with Pest.

We walked into his flat, I looked around then smiled as Pest greeted his nan.

"What have you done to your leg?" She asked him, sounding a little concerned.

"Nothin' nan, pulled a muscle playing football." He replied and went into his room, leaving me standing at the door. His nan looked at me and smiled.

"Boy's eh? Always hurting themselves." She said to me then looked at the telly.

"Yeah." I agreed and chuckled lightly, looking around again.

Pest came back out of his room with his backpack and what looked like a bat down his trouser leg. I looked at him then to his nan.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Out, won't be long." He replied and kissed her forehead before walking over to me, pulling up his hood.

"Don't be getting into trouble now." She looked at us.

"Of course not nan." He smiled at her then walked out of the flat.

"Bye." I smiled at her then walked out with him, closing the door behind me.

We all met up in the garages so the boys could get their bikes. I looked around at them, biting my lip, I didn't have a bike. I sighed quietly and looked at Pest. He looked at his bike then to me and smiled.

"Ride with me." He grinned a little and climbed on his bike. I bite my lip again and climbed onto the bike of his bike, holding onto his waist.

I held onto him tightly as we rode out of the garages and onto the street, riding towards the park where the alien had landed. I turned my head to look behind us, seeing probs and mayhem chasing after us.

"Wait for us!" Mayhem shouted.

"Its not fair man! We wanna come to!" Probs shouted. I grinned a little and shook my head then looked back to Pest's back. After a few minutes we finally reached the park.

I jumped off Pest's bike and my eyes widened as I noticed where the alien had landed. The boys dropped their bikes but Dennis kept hold of his pizza bike and we walked up the meteor thing.

"A meteor fam! For real!" Pest grinned excitedly as we all looked down at the thing. I smirked at him then looked around the park.

"Aye, loads came down, innit" Dennis said, looking at Pest then back to the meteor.

"We gotta take them all out!" Biggz exclaimed excitedly, grinning widely. "Gotta catch them all!" He added, chuckled slightly. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him.

"Calm down Biggz, this ain't Pokemon!" Pest exclaimed. I looked at Pest and chuckled at how serious he was acting.

Moses knelt down next to the thing then looked up at Dennis "Yo, shine da light." He demanded. Dennis nodded and moved his scooter so the light was shining at the meteor.

"Like a fossil, innit?" Dennis asked,

"Nah, that's different." Jerome said.

"It ain't even the same thing." Pest added.

"That's triple the size, blud." Biggz agreed.

"I'd like to see the brother who's going to fight that." Jerome said,

"Are you, man?" Pest asked him sarcastically, smirking a little.

"Right now, I feel like going home, locking my door, and playing FIFA." Biggz said, sounding nervous now.

Suddenly here was a loud screech that made jump a little, pest took told of my hand and looked around. I smiled a little and held his hand in return. Then I saw Pogo shoot past me, and down the hill towards the park.

"Pogo! Stay! Stay!" Dennis shouted.

"There." Moses nodded at a larger black figure on top of the jungle gym.

"Where, fam? Where?" Jerome asked.

"On top of the tower!" Biggz said.

"Which tower?" Jerome Asked, looking around.

"Ain't you got your contacts in, bruv? Look!" Dennis exclaimed. Jerome put on his glasses and looked towards the tower. Then creature jumped down and Pogo yelped loudly.

"Pogo! No!" Dennis cried, Pest and Moses held him back.

"What's it doing?" I asked worriedly, Pest held my hand tighter, still holding Dennis back with his other hand.

"Where's it gone, man?" Biggz asked.

"It's coming!" Moses exclaimed, sounding a little nervous. The creature started to slowly walk up the hill, and screeched again, revealing glowing green fangs.

"Aw, I can see it's eyes!" Biggz said.

"Not sure dem tings is eyes." Moses stated.

The boys turned and ran towards their bike. I followed next to Pest and jumped onto the back of his, holding his waist. We raced out of the park, and onto the street. Dennis was leading us, then me and Pest, Jerome, and Moses and Biggz. Not long after we made it to the street, blue lights started flashing along with sirens.

"BULLY VAN!" Moses shouted, Pest pulled his scarf up then I copied. Then he started to peddle faster. Dennis, Pest, Jerome and I made it to the walk way above the street, but Moses and Biggz weren't that lucky. They fell off the bike, Biggz was able to run away but the police tackled Moses to the ground.

"Man! Fuck the Five-O!" Pest shouted, I laughed a little and looked up at him but Dennis yanked him down.

"Ey! Stay down, man!" Dennis hissed at him.

Pest stopped him self from laughing and we all looked at the police arresting Moses. They opened the door of the van and sitting there was the woman we had mugged earlier. I knew she was a snitch.

"They're booking him in the van, bruv." Biggz exclaimed.

"Hey, behind the cars, check it!" Dennis said, pointing off to the side, I looked in time to see the figure of one of the creatures walking behind the cars.

"Hey, where is it?" Jerome asked.

"The roof, fam. Clock that roof." Biggz pointed to the opposite end, and I saw another jump from the roof. We all watched as the two aliens walk up to the bully van, as if they were stalking the feds, and all of a sudden, one of pounced onto one of the officers and completely tore him apart.

"Oh shit!" I said loudly and put a hand over my mouth as the other one savaged the other officer, we all ducked down, then I looked up again as his blood splattered across the window.

"Oh, fuck!" Dennis exclaimed.

"Nah! The Feds got savaged!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Shit fam, we gotta back Moses!" Pest exclaimed.

"Sod that. I ain't going anywhere near none of that." Jerome replied immediately.

"But what about Moses!" I frowned

"Think, fam! Think what scared the little one!" Pest said, pulling his scarf down before taking his backpack off, we all turned around and leaned against the wall

"Bangers ain't gonna do nothing, fam!" Dennis protested.

"I ain't talking about bangers." Pest muttered. I grinned as he pulled out one of the bigger fountain fireworks. Dennis took out his lighter, then I turned to check out the scene on the street.

"Hold it steady!" I heard Dennis demand.

"I ain't the one with the shakes! You hold it steady!" Pest snapped. I turned to see them struggling, then finally they lit it up. Pest then sent it flying, it rolled under the car, and we waited. Within seconds, it went off, then loud bangs filled the air along with the same screeching from earlier and a lot of smoke.

"Yo, cover me fam!" Dennis yelled before he jumped on to his bike, and rode off. The rest of us sat and watched. Pest grabbed a Roman Candle from his bag and lit it up, shooting towards the smokey streets. He did this a couple of times until the van shot off down the street.

Biggz ran up to us "Let's go! They said meet them at the under ground garages" he said, catching his breath.


	4. An angry drug dealer

Me; Pest, Jerome and Biggz reached the under ground garages as Hi-Hatz was getting out of his car. Moses stepped forward; about to say something when pest dropped his bike and walked in front of him.

"Nah nah, trust bruv, there's bare creatures chasing us! Big alien gorilla wolf mother fuckers I swear! Some creature fell from outerspace, and jumped moses so we pulled it, and its specimen have come down in force blud; and then moses got shift by the feds and them things attack the bully van, and savaged the bluefors, so we jacked the van, we're running for our lives now cuz! Believe!" Pest explained quickly in one breath, holding his hands out in front of him.

I bit my lip as Pest explained then I looked at Dennis as he climbed out; he looked at Hi-Hatz before looking to pest, shaking his head.

Hi-hatz looked to pest as he was explaining; he looked to tonks then back to pest the anger inside of him was clearly building up. Hi-Hatz called himself the 'boss' of the block. He was a well known; well respected drug dealer who was growing a crop of weed in Ron's flat. "Jack the bully van, crash it into my whip, and then chat shit about aliens to me?" He glared at them. Tonks looked from hi-hatz to the gang "they're making me nervous man, that boys still cuffed ya know" he pointed to Moses "police are gonna be all over this" he looked to Hi-Hatz. My eyes widened in shock as Hi-hatz raised his gun "you tryin' to snake me?"

The boys looked at Tonks then to Hi-Hatz as he raised his gun. I looked to Pest as he pulled out his bat; the rest of boys pulled out their weapons, staring angrily at Hi-Hatz. 'Fuck.' I thought to myself, this wasn't going to end well. Me; Moses and Tonks where the only ones without weapons. Moses was defenceless because his hands were cuffed behind his back. I looked up at Tonks, awkwardly making eye contact then looked down again.

I raised my head; looking as Dennis who was breathing heavily with his samurai pointed at Hi-Hatz.

Hi-Hatz had watched them bring out their weapons and sniggered, lowering his gun down "what... You wanna bring arms to me now, you wanna merk me" he raised his gun again, he was smirking but the anger still showed in his eyes. "you want a war with me"

My hands where shivering slightly so I placed them into my pockets while still looking at Hi-Hatz.

"Listen to me cuz!" Pest exclaimed and took a step towards him. I shook my head, Pest could be an idiot sometimes. Who in their right mind would take a step towards a mad man with a gun? "I'm not even lying!" He continued. "If we was making it up, don't you think we'd make up something a bit better then aliens?" He frowned slightly.

Dennis looked to Pest; then around at the gang, shaking his head then looked back to Pest, keeping his samurai pointed at Hi-hatz.

Biggz and Jerome stayed stood behind me, they were both nervous. You could tell they were just by looking at their faces.

"Say that word one more time" Hi-Hatz growled angrily; glaring. He pointed his gun directly at Pest.

Suddenly, a alien screeched; me and the boys took a step back, looking up. "He told you bruv!" I snapped at Hi-Hatz, gesturing to the ceiling. "On the roof if you don't believe us!" I added.

Pest quickly glanced at me then looked back to Hi-Hatz. Dennis gulped and looked to where i was gesturing to.

"What! What's on the roof!" He glared; he was now directing his gun at me

I couldn't answer, my words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was staring down the barrell of a hand gun.

"One of them..one of them..big gorilla wolf mother fuckers" Pest answered for me and took another step back as the alien screeched again, dropping down behind the car.

Dennis tightened his grip on his samurai; Biggz and Jerome were frozen to the spot, looking at pest.

Hi-Hatz kept his gun facing towards me and looked to Tonks. Tonks was looking towards where I had gestured "yo hi-hatz... There is something there bruv" Tonks told him. Hi-Hatz turned to him and his face dropped as he noticed.

"yo.. Go see what that is" Hi-Hatz told tonks;

Tonks just looked to him and gave a simple shake of the head. "no way bruv". Hi-Hatz glared and pointed his gun towards tonks "move!" He snapped at him.

Tonks hesitated for a moment, looking at the gun. "Shit" he mumbled and started walking towards it.

Pest swallowed; as did I as we watched Tonks walk towards it.

Dennis looked at Hi-Hatz, then to Tonks and shook his head again. I looked to Moses who had been keeping quiet, standing near the bully van. He looked angry, not nervous. I would be angry to if I had been cuffed.

Tonks kept walking until he reached the back of the car. Hi-hatz had pointed his gun back at pest. Tonks looked around then turned back to us. "yo hi-hatz bruv, there's noth-" He was cut off as the alien jumped out and pinned him against a garage door.

"Oh shit!" Me and Pest shouted at the same time as the alien started to savage Tonks. "Got the keys to the lock up?" Moses asked Dennis, paying no attention to what was happening to Tonks. "Aye" Dennis nodded. Pest watched before turning to me "come-on!"He shouted. Jerome and Pest grabbed their bikes; riding towards the lock up. Me and the others ran behind them.

Hi-hatz was too focused on the alien savaging one of his henchmen. He pointed the gun towards the alien shooting several times then he ran back to the front of the car "Moses!..poseyo! I'm gonna get yous killed blud, watch!" He looked back as the another alien screeched; then he ran to the car and got in.

Me and the gang reached the lock up. I looked around at the boys.

"I told you man!" Pest exclaimed. "Alien invasion! London wise! For real!" He tutted. "I knew it from the start." He shook his head. Biggz looked around at us nervously. "Those vans have tracker beacons! The police are going to be hear any minute!"

Jerome nodded at what Biggz said. "We're fucked!" He said. "When the feds find those bodies, that van, we're fucked." He explained.

"Oh shit, you're right!" I exclaimed, worrying building up in me.

"Nah." Pest shook his head. I looked at him with my eyebrow raised. "If its happening all over, then the police are going to be too busy tonight. You get me?" He explained. I bit my bottom lip and nodded.

"National emergency! Army on the streets! Helicopters! All that 20 days later shit!" Jerome said, looking around at us. I looked at him then to Dennis as he finally managed to cut through Moses' handcuffs.

Moses turned around to look at us "we need to get off the streets, back in the block, Like none of this ever happened"

"Yes boss, back in the block." Pest nodded, agreeing with him.

"Man how are we posed to do that with all those things out there?" Dennis asked him. "That's suicide man!" Biggz added. I thought about then smirked a little. "I guess we're gonna need bikes?" I gestured to the boy's bikes.

Pest looked at moses then to me and smirked. "I like your thinkin'!" He told me as he climbed onto his quad bike. I climbed onto the back of it, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Moses took his cap off Biggz; placing it on his head before climbing onto his bike.

Pest looked over at Moses. "You know what?" He asked. I looked to the back of his head.

Dennis looked over at us as he climbed onto his pizza delivery scooter; Biggz and Jerome got onto Biggz peddle bike.

Moses looked down then up at us "What?" He asked.

"I'm shittin' my self innit." He nodded, looking at moses. "But at the same time.." He paused.

Dennis looked at pest then started his bike

I pulled up my scarf and my hood.

"What?" Moses asked again then pulled up his scarf and hood.

"This is sick." He nodded, smirking then copied me and Moses, pulling up his scarf; he then started his bike and followed Biggz and Jerome out of the lock up. We were followed by Dennis and Moses.


	5. The chase and Sam's flat

Moses took the lead, Jerome and Dennis following closely behind. I rested my head on Pest's back. Moses most of saw a alien because he and Dennis went to the right separating from us.

Pest rode behind Biggz and Jerome, he noticed Dennis and Moses go right so he took a left, leaving Jerome and Biggz to go straight forward.

Moses looked to the side before going down the stairs. Then he stopped at the block opening the door for Dennis "come on man"

Dennis rode through open door and jumped off the bike at the elevator, repeatedly pressing the button. "Take the stairs bruv" he shouted at Moses as the lift was taking for ever. Jerome came into the block after him "where's biggz? Pest?" Dennis asked nervously.

Me and Pest were being followed by an alien. I jumped off the back of the bike, leaving pest to ride down the stairs. "Go!" He shouted at me as he fell off his bike. I ran round the corner and into the block, biting my lip. Pest looked up as a alien was coming towards him. He picked his bike up slightly and threw it at the alien before getting up; running around he corner and down towards the block, the alien chasing after him.

Moses and Dennis held the doors open as they noticed Pest. My eyes widened as I noticed the alien. "Come on Pest! Hurry! Come on man!" Dennis shouted at him. Pest looked behind him at the alien then ran faster. He ran into the block and closed the door but the alien smashed through and latched onto his leg, sinking its glowing green fangs into him. My heart sank as he cried out in pain. He took his bat out of his backpack and started to hit the alien. The alien finally let go and moved back.

I grabbed pests arm along with jerome and pulled him away from the door and round the corner. We then picked him up, wrapping his arms around our shoulders.

Moses looked back seeing pieces of wood from the door, the alien was trying to get in properly. He jumped slightly as the alien headbutted the door again; he quickly caught up. Me and Jerome helped Pest along the corridor. Moses noticed the woman who we had mugged earlier, running up to her apartment door. She went inside but Moses ran up the door quickly, pushing it open to get inside. "move man, move" He snapped before finally getting in.

I held onto Pest with Jerome and carried him along to Woman's flat, Dennis followed us. As we got into the flat, the woman ran into her bedroom. We placed pest down on the couch. All of us then took out our phones. "I've only got one text left, this is too much madness to explain in one text." Jerome exclaimed. Pest cried out in pain and looked up at us, holding his leg "calm pest" Dennis told him. Pest looked up at them. "Please, try everyone until someone calls back." He said, wincing in pain. I frowned and kneeled next to him. I had no credit left.

The woman came out of her room with a guitar in her hand, looking at the me and the boys. Dennis looked at sam and chuckled, shaking his head and then looked back down at his phone.

"Get out of my fucking flat!" She shouted at them. Pest shook his head, tut-ting and looked back at his leg. I looked up at her and scoffed before looking back to Pest.

Moses sniggered and shook his head, frowning "yo, snitch. Calm yourself. This ain't about you no more"

She glared at him. "Come anywhere near me, and I swear I will scream this fucking block down!" She snapped.

Jerome looked at her and shook his head "There's worse things out there to be scared of than us, tonight! Trust it!" He told her. I looked at Jerome, he was right. Much scarier things then us.

Dennis looked to Moses. "Hey, bruv. I saw her ID card thing. She's a nurse, innit?" He said, gesturing to the woman.

Pest looked at me then turned to face sam. "Help me, then! I need this leg. I need it to be able to run away from them things!" He pleaded.

Sam looked at pest and tutted. "You think I'm going to help you? After you attacked me and robbed me, and then set those dogs on the police?" She asked, raising a eyebrow. I shook my head at her. She didn't have a clue what those things where.

Dennis tutted and shook his head. "Yes to the first two, no to the last one."

Pest glared angrily at her. "Dogs? Dogs with glow in the dark jaws? Dogs with no eyes? Dogs the size of gorillas? You think them things are dogs? Go out there and try feeding them some Pedigree Chum! They're ALIENS, luv!" He snapped.

She shook her head, obviously thinking we were crazy. "Whatever the fuck they are, they're not fucking aliens!"

Dennis tutted again and looked at her. " You swear too much, man."

Pest agreed with dennis. " Yeah, you got a potty mouth, man."

Jerome looked at Pest then to the woman. "Look, whatever they are, they're inside the Block now. They're after everyone."

I stood nodded at Jerome then stood up. "Yeah. We're on the same side, man. Get it?"

Moses looked to the woman. "we aren't going to do anything, fix him." He demanded.

The woman sighed and looked at Moses. Pest cried out in pain loudly again, holding his leg.

I bit my lip, I was becoming really concerned now.

Dennis looked at him, he was concerned as well. "he's bleeding to death man! Help him!" He pleaded.

Moses looked to the woman, frowning, waiting for her to do something.

The woman looked around the looked at the telephone on the arm chair and went to grab it.

Moses noticed her looking at it and grabbed it before she could reach it. "No Feds" he snapped at her.

"I think you've done enough snitching for one day." I snapped angrily at her then looked to pest.

Moses took the batteries out of the phone and threw them to the other side of the room. "No Feds. This is the block we do things our way" He told the woman.

"You'd be better off calling the ghost busters luv" Pest joked, I let out a laugh then sat on the floor next to him, wondering how he could still have a joke while in excruciating pain.

"Are you kidding? I was going to phone for a ambulance, your friend needs to go to hospital and so do you, if the wounds get infected they can kill you." She explained to us.

"Nah man, he likes his scars innit" Dennis spat, looking from Moses to the woman.

Moses looked from Dennis; to pest then back to the woman. "we ain't gonna do nothing" He told her again. "Fix him"

She sighed, finally giving in and went into the kitchen to get some stuff.

Pest cried out in pain once again, resting his head on his knee.

"Calm down pest." Dennis said again frowning, looking even more concerned at pest. I rested my hand gently on Pest's shoulder. It was killing me seeing him like this.

The woman returned and kneeled down in front of me, next to Pest and started to clean his leg.

"Sorry I messed up your couch." He said to her.

"Its alright" she replied, cutting his jeans so she could have a better look at the wounds. "Want me to take them off?" He asked, watching her cut his jeans.

"That won't be necessary" she told him.

"You sure? I've got nice boxers on, genuine Calvin Klein, fresh today." He smirked at her. I frowned a little at Pest. He was clearly flirting with her. This made me despise the woman even more.

Jerome looked around then to the woman. "nice place you got, have you lived here long?" Jerome asked her.

"A couple of months, I'm thinking of moving." She looked up at Jerome.

"Shame, why?" Pest asked her. I rolled my eyes at him then looked around.

"I don't like the area." She told him and continued to clean his leg

"What do you mean you don't like the area? What's wrong with the area?" Dennis spat, glaring at her.

She shook her head at him and then looked at Pest. "Tell me if this hurts?" She told him.

"Try me." He smirked at her.

She bent his foot and looked at him. "Hurts!" He winced and she did it again. "Hurts hurts hurts hurts!" He winced again. I glared at her. She was clearly doing it on purpose.

"You've torn a few minor arteries and you may have a fracture, we need to get this treated before you loose to much blood." She told him. I bit my lip, loosing too much blood means he could die.

"Do it then" Moses snapped at her.

"I can't, I haven't got equipment nor the skill, I've only just graduated and I must of missed the class on alien bite wounds." She snapped at him. I frowned and rubbed Pests shoulder softly.

Moses stood up straight and just looked to her.

"Pass me that cushion" she gestured to a cushion next to him.

I looked at Dennis then to Moses and sniggered, looking at the woman.

Moses just looked at her like she was a idiot, not getting it for her.

"I said, pass me the cushion!" She repeated.

He turned to Dennis and sniggered slightly before finally getting the cushion and slowly handed it out to her.

She snatched the cushion and pressed it roughly down onto pests leg.

Pest winced and glared at her. "Ah! Don't take it out on me!" He snapped angrily.

"Oi! Ya've hurt him enough already don't ya think?" I snapped angrily at her, she was doing whatever she could to hurt him ever more. She looked at me, glaring so I glared back.

Suddenly there was a loud bang at door, making us all turn our attention to it. Sam stood up and so did I, all of us looking at the door. Pest managed to jump up and clinged onto the woman.

Moses took Dennis' samurai and went up to the door. He looked through the peep hole; jumping back as the alien jumped up at the door.

Pest wrapped his arms around the woman as the alien broke through the door. "Get off me" She pushed him off her. I took hold of Pest's arm and kept him up so he didn't fall over.

Moses ran up to the alien and he stuck the samurai into it, killing it instantly. He pulled it out then looked to them before looking back to it.

"Tango neutralised" Jerome said in awe, looking at the alien.

"Moses...ninja" Dennis looked at Moses and went up to alien.

I helped Pest over to the alien. My eyes widened as I looked down at it, the fangs suddenly stopped glowing green.

"That's the blackest black ever fam" dennis said and kneeled down, placing a hand on the alien. "That's blacker then my cousin Femi"

"See? Is that a dog?" Pest looked at the woman.

"No." She said quietly.

"No, that is not a dog." He spat angrily.

I stayed silent looking at the alien, this was completely different to the one we killed earlier.

"Hey, weres that woman gone?" Jerome asked. I growled, she must of slipped away without us noticing. "Probably gone to go snitch on us again." I spat.

Moses looked up then looked to the door before walking out. We followed behind him.

Pest limped out and leaned against the wall, we were all looking down the hall at the woman. She stopped and turned around, walking back up to me and the boys. "Where ever you're going, let me come with you, its the least you can do after what you've me through tonight"

"Nah man, she's bare annoying." I said, shaking my head. Dennis shook his head as well. "Make her leave, let the snitch get merked." He spat, glaring at her.

"Dennis, why you acting like such a prick for?" Pest looked at him. "I need the nurse, do you want me to die?" He asked. I looked down frowning, I never thought about that. The woman looked at Jerome. "I'm Sam." She introduced her self.

"I'm Jerome." Jerome nodded.

"Nah man!" Dennis shook his head.

I sighed, looking at her. "The names Stormiee."

"I'm pest." Pest told her then kissed my cheek gently. I blushed faintly, surprised at this.

"dennis." Jerome said, gesturing to dennis. "And you're Moses right?" Sam asked looking at Moses.

Moses nodded then looked from Dennis back to Sam "your gonna need a weapon"

She nodded and went into her kitchen and got a knife.

Dennis looked at Moses and shook his head.

I wrapped Pest's arm around my shoulder then kissed his cheek in return. This made him grin childishly.

Moses looked to Dennis and frowned then walked up the corridor and through the door; climbed slowly up the stair case.

Dennis sighed and followed Moses up the stairs with Jerome

Pest limped up to the door with me by his side. We stopped at the door held it open for Sam then followed behind her up the stairs.

"You can get 4 years for carrying a offensive weapon you know." Pest told sam.

"I think this is a bit different." She replied.

"Is it? Walking around..excepting to get jumped at any moment, feels like just another day in the endz to be man." He sighed, following her with me keeping him from falling.

"We're are we going?" Sam asked Jerome.

Dennis continued to walk up the stairs with Jerome, Moses leading.

"Tia's flat" Jerome replied to Sam. I let out a sigh as Jerome said were we were going. The last thing I needed was them girls annoying me.

"What makes you think we'll be safer in hers then we were in mine?" She asked. "Security gate" Jerome told her.

"She wouldn't be asking that if she had seen them girls fight" I heard Moses tell Dennis.

Dennis continued to walk up the stairs until they reached Tia's floor.


End file.
